


Give my Heart

by KaizokuHime



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DCU, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Gift Giving, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 17:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaizokuHime/pseuds/KaizokuHime
Summary: Bruce and Clark celebrate Christmas and these dorks give each other gifts.





	Give my Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all my friends on the Superbat Big Bang discord for all your help and suggestions. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! Enjoy the fluff

Bruce wasn’t one for celebrating the holidays. It took years for him to celebrate them at all after his parents’ deaths. Christmas wasn’t too much of a bother after he’d gotten over the trauma of his parents’ absence. It was a holiday that raised almost everyone’s mood, from his teammates to the villains of Gotham, and also provided an opportunity to show affection without saying anything outright. A nice, thoughtful gift here and there helped smooth most feathers he’d ruffled up during the year. 

He knew it was different for Clark. His boyfriend was genuinely enthusiastic about the holiday, unlike Brucie, who just used the holiday to show off his wealth by donating it to charities in what the press assumed was a PR stunt, but did encourage other wealthy Gothamites to do the same. Clark decorated his apartment, his office space, and the Fortress, he bought most people’s presents months in advance, he wore cheesy Christmas sweaters, some of which were no doubt knitted by ma Kent herself. Even Superman had a passion for Christmas, going to themed charities, leaving his villains tied up in ribbon with a bow on top, even posing for the cameras he knew were watching wearing a Santa hat. Yes, his boyfriend simply loved Christmas. 

Which lead to Clark inviting him over to his apartment to celebrate. 

It had taken him longer than he wanted to admit to pick out a gift he thought Clark might want. He wasn’t quite satisfied with his results, but hopefully he would have years to make it up to him. 

\--

It was late afternoon Christmas day when Bruce arrived at Clark’s apartment. Clark was as decked out as he expected and the appartement was as cosy as he remembered, though quite covered in decorations. 

“Merry Christmas Bruce!” Clark exclaimed as he hugged Bruce tightly to his chest. “Dinner’s just about ready. Then we can open presents after!” As usual, Clark was very excited about presents. 

Bruce still remembers visiting the Kent farm years ago and hearing the stories about Clark’s present peeking habits. He hadn’t taken it too seriously, thinking they were exaggerating, but wrapped his present in lead foil anyway. It was very obvious when Clark tried to peak when he looked closely and started pouting in disappointment. His lack of cool about presents hadn’t improved at all since then; Bruce was quickly faced with that face once again as he placed his present under Clark’s small tree in the corner of the apartment. 

After a delicious dinner made by Clark, and an apple pie courtesy of Ma Kent, they sat on the couch, with Clark immediately snuggling close to him, and opened their presents. 

Bruce started first, at Clark’s request, and found his present tantalizingly wrapped. It crinkled with movement, containing a soft object, probably some kind of cloth. It was covered in ribbons, which were a delight to destroy, and a bow, which he ripped off and put to the side. It was a nice bow and he didn’t want it to accidentally get destroyed in the mayhem of gift-unwrapping. 

Then it was time for the big reveal. It was… blue...knitted… a scarf? A handmade scarf, a scholar collar if he wasn’t mistaken. 

“Clark. Is this- did you make this?” It was a nice scarf, but there were some obvious mistakes here and there, which meant it couldn’t have been made by someone who was an expert knitter, like Martha. 

“Yeah,” Clark said, scratting the back of his head nervously. “I’ve always had some trouble figuring out what to get you, so I decided to make something myself that you could use to keep warm. And maybe remind you of me when I’m not around. I didn’t quite get it right; this is my eighth and best-looking attempt and I figured it was the thought that counts. Plus I only finished it two days ago.” Clark looked at him hopefully. “I hope you still like it?”

“Of course Clark. It’s perfect.” Bruce allowed a small smile to slip. Clark had learned how to knit just to make him a scarf? It was soft and even matched the exact color of his own eyes now that he looked closer. God, Clark’s romanticism was cheesy but it never failed to melt his insides into goo. 

“Well, it’s your turn now Clark.” He was even more nervous now. Clark’s present was so perfect… now he just hoped that Clark would like his. 

Clark eagerly tore through the wrapping paper, though he also spared the bow, and revealed a box. Clark looked at him suspiciously. “This isn’t going to be one of those trick boxes where it’s boxes within boxes, right? Those are mean.”

“Do you really think so little of me?” Bruce asked, feigning offence. “I could never do something so cruel.”

“You did it to Dick just two years ago, don’t play innocent with me! Guess I’ll just have to take my chances.” Clark then opened the box to reveal the gift inside. It was a pair of black boxers covered in hearts and bats. The face Clark made was priceless. Then the surprise on his face melted into wonder and giddy laughter. 

“Rao, Bruce! These are perfect!” Clark exclaimed, still giggling. 

“Look at the back.” Clark flipped them over. 

“Bruce… Did you seriously have someone monogram your name to cover my butt?”

“Of course.” Bruce said with utmost seriousness. “It is a very fine ass after all. And it’s mine, just like mine is yours.” Clark’s blush extended to his ears. 

As they curled up on the couch with some hot chocolate Bruce found that maybe he could come to love this holiday too, if he got to spend it with this with Clark. Then he leaned more into his boyscout’s warm side, nuzzled into his new handmade scarf, and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Optional epilogue: Clark's new boxers are a little tighter across the ass than Bruce predicted, leading to some NSFW time after he tries them on.


End file.
